Already Gone
by IvoryRhapsody
Summary: Tommy never told Adam what he really meant to him. He never told him what he always wanted. Is it too late now that Adam has supposedly found his true love? Adommy and Saulibert It can go either way but there will be a sequel to say the final pairing.
1. Confusion In The Past

**Hello fellow peoples. I'm not sure about the story I am about to submit so I created the first chapter but if you guys dislike this first chapter, I won't continue it. I'll start off with short chapters and write longer ones later on hopefully. This is going to be Adommy unless I change my mind. :) Enjoy the first chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Already Gone

**Rating: **M.

**Warnings: **Implied sex, language, etc.

**Pairings: **Hints of past Adam x Tommy, Adam x Sauli

**Summary: **Tommy never told Adam what he really meant to him. He never told him what he always wanted. Is it too late now that Adam has supposedly found his true love?

"…_One of those nights." Adam laughed in the microphone during the introduction of the band and dancers, his arm wrapped around everyone's favorite little bassist. _

'_One of those nights?' Tommy thought as he tried to fight back the blush that threatened to show on his clear skin. He only laughed and hid his face with his hair as Adam introduced Monte. They weren't an item but Tommy knew exactly what that meant. Thank goodness that the fans didn't know. All they could do is dream of what could be happening off stage, in the tour van, in the hotels they stayed at. Tommy was thinking of what WILL be happening and couldn't help but be excited by the thought itself. _

_Sex with Adam was nothing like he thought it would be. Sure, he was curious before and watched gay porn but it was a whole different experience when you're doing it. A VERY GOOD experience to be honest, especially with the person you…_

'_No…no it's just friends with benefits.' Tommy thought sadly. He quickly abandoned the thought once the real show began and acted normal throughout the rest of the show._

* * *

><p><em>Tommy opened his eyes and glanced at the digital clock in their hotel room. It was 1:15 A.M. and he could hear Adam's quiet snores behind him. He could also feel Adam's naked body against his own nude skin and Adam's arm on his side. He removed Adam's arm and slipped out from under the covers and quietly went to the bathroom. <em>

_He stopped in front of the mirror and noticed the hickeys Adam left all over his neck. 'It won't be easy hiding these today.' He thought. After taking two pills from a container and downing it with water. _

_'Doctor said as long as I take it 12 hours before or after I have sex, it should be fine...' Tommy thought. 'It's only been about 3 hours.'_

_He slid into the shower and began washing himself. Since he was caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear when the bathroom door and shower door opened. He nearly screamed when he felt someone wrap their arms around his small waist. _

_He turned and looked into the eyes of the one he just spent another memorable night with. After the concert and autograph signings, the group went back to the hotel while Adam and Tommy took showers and changed into something else and rode in the limo and went out for dinner. He insisted on taking the whole group but they all decided to order Chinese food instead and let Adam spend a night with Tommy._

_They went to an expensive restaurant (less fans/paparazzi that would notice) and got somewhere they could be alone. Though Adam wore a dark blue suit, Tommy went with something less formal. He had the top part of a black suit and red tie but he wore black skinny jeans and converses._

"_You always look great with whatever you wear." Adam told him when he asked Adam if it was ok to if he went a little less formal. He gave him a chaste kiss before they left and only Monte caught it. He knew they had a relationship that was more than friends but no one else needed to know this. He was also waiting for Tommy to confess to Adam. They should be together as lovers and not just "friends". He was pretty sure Adam felt the same way but wasn't sure if he should bring it up._

_They ordered pretty much the same thing; the same course, meal, entrée and desert. They didn't even eat everything, mostly only the meal and entrée because even Adam wanted to leave soon. His little, well not little, partner was already getting excited. He enjoyed talking to Tommy and sharing a nice meal but he was undressing Tommy hungrily with his eyes, thinking of everything he would do to Tommy once everyone else was asleep. Kissing, nipping, licking, sucking, fucking…_

_When Tommy noticed the look Adam was giving him, he immediately turned away. That look, even though Tommy loved it, it was mostly just lust. He knew Adam cared for him; He caressed him, gave him loving kisses and touches during sex, would do anything for him, but did he really love him?_

_They ordered one slice of cake and shared it until it was all gone and Adam paid while Tommy went outside and got into the limo first. Just incase there was someone around, it would be better if they left separately instead of together like a couple. It would look more like a friend taking another friend out for dinner. But what friend spends so much money when they could have easily gone somewhere cheaper? A celebrity of course…_

_Tommy was straight so no one would suspect anything. It was said many times that he liked girls. Adam got in the limo and whiles the driver drove them back to the hotel. They shared small kisses and even teased Tommy a bit. Once they did, the lights were out since they had to leave again around 3:00 A.M. for another city. Everyone wanted to be well rested for the next day of traveling._

* * *

><p><em>Tommy allowed Adam to wash him but of course, it led to something else. Adam quickly took advantage of the fact that they were in a shower, naked, together. He pushed Tommy against the cold shower wall and kissed him. There wasn't much preparation. It was quick because Adam was sure everyone else was either awake or about to wake up. <em>

_Once they were done, Adam told Tommy to take a nap and he'd wake him when it was time to go. Once Tommy fell asleep, he dreamt of the life he would have if he told Adam he loved him and Adam loved him back. Would it be any different? Maybe Adam already did love him? He didn't know._

_But what he did know was that even though he liked girls, he loved Adam._

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Good, horrible, fantastic, sexy, cute, wtf? Tell me! I'm also waiting for reviews (I allow anonymous reviews). If I only get like one, then that means it wasn't good. : I know there aren't many Adommy fans as there was from the beginning of GNT but for the ones who still like this couple, please review. I plan on writing more Adommy fics if people review as well. And for anyone who likes Criminal Minds, there will be either a one shot or a series coming up soon!**


	2. Truth and Lies

**Title: **Already Gone

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Language

**Pairing(s): **Adam x Sauli, one-sided (?) Adam x Tommy

**Summary: **Tommy never told Adam what he really meant to him. He never told him what he always wanted. Is it too late now that Adam has supposedly found his true love?

Tommy opened his eyes and glanced at the digital clock that said 7:15. It was already 2011 and Glam Nation Tour was over. Adam was working on his new album and it should be coming out in the fall. Maybe they'd have another tour in 2012. They'd probably be going on TV channels and events to perform whatever single Adam chose. It'd be just as exciting as before except not as fun as before.

He rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. After taking care of his hygiene, he noticed in his medicine cabinet that he ran out of his Doctor's prescription. 'Damn. Not that it matters anyways.' He pocketed the container to get a refill later today.

Adam found someone he wanted to be with. Not just as friends or friends with benefits…but an actual lover. His name is Sauli Kokinsen. Blond, Short, 26, from Finland. Tommy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He was glad Sauli made Adam happy and they even became good friends but what can he say? He's in love with Adam. Isn't it normal to be jealous? To wish that you had taken the chance before it was too late? To actually say something before the one you love walks out of your love's reach?

That's exactly how Tommy was feeling. He had so many chances and didn't even take one. He slid on a Metallica T-Shirt, skinny black jeans, and some black shoes. He applied a little bit of eyeliner and grabbed his favorite jacket from the closet. After slipping his phone in his pocket, it vibrated. He glanced at the screen and it said 'New Text Message from BabyBoy'.

After opening, it read: _'Gonna watch the new movie Bridesmaids with bf. Wanna join us? Know u love movies. ;)'_

Tommy texted back a yes because there wasn't any reason to say no. '_Maybe because they'll snuggle the fucking life out of each other.'_

His phone vibrated again. _'Want me to come pick u up?'_

'_Sure.'_

BabyBoy: _'be there in 15 mins.'_

Tommy sighed and placed his phone back in his pocket. Why did he even keep that nickname for Adam? It was a one time thing but yet, he even changed Adam's name on his phone to 'BabyBoy'. Fuck, he really needed to get over this.

He went to his living room and waited for Adam to knock on his door. While waiting, he decided to listen to some music on his iPhone and grab something quick to eat. _'15 minutes is a long time. Wonder what he's doing.'_

* * *

><p>When Tommy exited his house because he heard Adam's car horn, he noticed Sauli in the passenger seat, waving at him. He waved back and got in the car on Adam's side.<p>

Once he was inside, Adam backed out of the driveway. During the whole ride, he was mostly talking to Sauli, including Tommy at times when the conversation would be on a topic familiar to him.

Adam stopped to buy gas and before leaving the car, he gave Sauli a quick peck. When he did, Tommy noticed he looked at him before getting up and closing the door. '_What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

Once Adam left, there was an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna make a call." Tommy sad, breaking the silence. He opened the car door and stepped outside. He walked over to the other side of the gas pump (no one else was there) and dialed his doctor's number,

"_Hello Mr. Ratliff. Is there a problem?" _

"Not really. I was just wondering if it was ok to get my medications today."

"_Oh um, I can't help you at the moment. I have a patient. Please call me later." _

Before Tommy could answer, the other line was cut. _'Great…guess I'll just have to go to the pharmacy and ask there.'_

"What medications?" Someone asked from behind Tommy.

'_Damn it.'_

"Nothing important. Come on, we'll miss the movie." Tommy said and began walking back to the car but Adam grabbed his arm.

"Yes it is important. Why didn't you tell me you tell me you were sick? We could stop by the pharmacy and get what you need first." Adam replied.

Tommy turned to look at Adam and noticed the concern in his eyes. He remembered that time when they didn't have sex because of the same problem. He went into the bathroom and swallowed the pill with water. Adam walked in and asked him what the pills were for. He wouldn't tell Adam and when the taller man tried to grab it from Tommy, Tommy slapped him and asked for some privacy. The slap was unnecessary but if it would stop Adam from finding out his secret, then fine.

It did work. In fact, it worked too much. Adam left and didn't come back until 11 hours later. Tommy felt really sick because he wasn't supposed to drink the pill and not do anything. It was the morning and he had no idea what to do. He couldn't call his doctor. It was a Sunday and he doesn't answer his phone on Sundays.

Adam walked in and apologized and gave Tommy a hug, which he returned. Since Tommy didn't want to find out the effects of not having sex after taking the pill, he seduced Adam in 5 minutes and was receiving the fucking of his life. That had to be one of the best times he had despite Monte saying he heard some noises that morning.

But this situation was entirely different.

"No. It's nothing really. I'll do it after." Tommy said.

Adam looked hurt. He remembered that day too and knew he shouldn't push his luck. He knew it had to do with that same thing months ago during GNT. He should have been more forceful even if it would have just make Tommy angrier. If this problem lasted all the way till now, then that means it is serious. He needed to find out what Tommy was hiding.

They both turned to the sound of the car horn. "We're going to miss the movie guys! It starts in 10 minutes!" Sauli said.

Without another word, Tommy pulled his arm from Adam's grasp and hopped into the car. Adam got back in the drivers seat and turned the engine on and sped his way out of the gas station, onto to the rode.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on lady! Do you even know what the hell these are for?" Tommy said aggravated, shaking the prescription papers and bottle in front of her.<p>

"Yes I do." The pharmacist replied. "But you already got 3 refills. You have to get a new prescription document from your doctor. How will I know that you still need them?"

"You just said you knew what they are for! Isn't it fucking obvious that I still need them?" Tommy answered.

"So? Just tell your boyfriend to use a con- Wait, aren't you Tommy Joe Ratliff? The bassist for Adam Lambert?" She replied wide eyed.

"Ye-That doesn't matter! Just give me my meds!"

"I knew it! I know that pretty face anywhere!"

"Please, keep it down-"Tommy started. He didn't need to be mobbed by a group of girls willing to flash themselves for him at the moment.

"Is there a problem?" A man with glasses said from behind the pharmacist.

"Oh no, Sir. He was just asking for his meds but I told him he already got 3 refills." The pharmacist lady answered.

"Well Sir, is that all? We don't want any more interruptions." The man answered.

"Fine, fine! I don't give a shit!" Tommy said as he began to walk away. He knew he needed to calm down but it was hard after witnessing the scene he just did. Sure the movie cheered him up but it wasn't enough to keep him distracted by the kiss Adam gave Sauli when he got up to get the snacks or when he wrapped his arm around Sauli or when they whispered things to each other and Tommy didn't know what it was.

The man picked up the bottle and papers he left and noticed what the prescription was for. "Wait! Mr. Ratliff!" He said.

Tommy just kept walking. It didn't matter. There was no one else he'd actually do it with. Adam was…special. _'But you let him go. It's your fault so shut the fuck up and get over it.' _

The pharmacist and the man watched Tommy walk away.

"Why were you calling him?" The pharmacist asked. "He already got 3 refills"

"Yes, but his condition is extremely rare. Taking medication for things like that can be very harmful. I was going to tell him it'd be better if he didn't get the prescription because since he's been using it so much, it probably won't work."

"And? Isn't that how all medications work?" The pharmacist added.

"If he takes it again after or before sexual intercourse, it can damage him and the baby. Not stop him from becoming pregnant." The man concluded.

"Oh my…" The pharmacist said sadly.

"Yes. Hopefully he doesn't go to his doctor for another prescription."

"Shouldn't his doctor tell him that?" She asked in confusion.

"Doubt it. The fact that his doctor even gave him the prescription for 3 times means something. This drug shouldn't be used more than just 1 time. Since he's not having any troubling symptoms, I'm guessing he's fine. But one more use would do it." He said, "I have a feeling I know who's his doctor. Thought he'd be fired after getting caught selling illegal prescriptions but apparently, he's still in business.

"Poor Tommy. Can't we do something?"

"Yeah, you could try calling him. We can tell him that we no longer have those meds available. Don't mention his doctor." The man said as he walked away.

"Yippee!" She said as she grabbed her cell phone.

"Business reasons ONLY. Don't even use your cell phone. In fact, I'll call him later today once I'm done." The man said, grabbing the prescription papers from the pharmacist.

"Hmph!"

* * *

><p>After dropping Sauli home and telling him he had to do something important, Adam was in front of Tommy's door.<p>

'_What am I going to say? I can't tell him the real reason. He won't let me in if I do.' _

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

Adam turned around to see Tommy with his hands on his hip and looking annoyed.

"We need to talk." Adam said as he let Tommy past him to open his door.

"We don't need to talk about anything." Tommy said. He allowed Adam in anyways. He didn't even know why he did.

"Yes we do. Tommy, what were you talking about at the gas station?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time? Stop trying to pry into my personal life." Tommy said, dropping the keys in a small vase near the door. He took off his jacket and headed into his bedroom with Adam tailing him behind. After putting his jacket back in his closet and removing his shoes, he looked up at Adam who hadn't even said another word.

"Why would you keep a secret like that from me?" Adam said.

"It's not about having secrets. It's about having some privacy. If there was something I needed to tell you, then I would have." Tommy replied. _'But I never did tell you I loved you, did I?'_

Tommy got up from the bed only to collide into Adam's chest. His face instantly heated up as he moved away from Adam and into the kitchen.

"Please Tommy, talk to me." Adam said.

"There is nothing to talk about Adam! Go home!" Tommy said aggravated as he got himself a glass of water and turned away from Adam.

"Fine, but promise me one thing."

"I don't make promises but go on." Tommy said.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Tommy turned around only to be met by Adam's soft lips on his own. As a reflex, he kissed back. The kiss got a little heated as Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy's waist and Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam's neck.

Adam pushed Tommy against the fridge and continued to kiss him.

'_Wait! What am I doing!' _Adam thought as he broke the kiss.

After a few moments of silence, Tommy spoke up.

"What the fuck was that for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! It's getting worse! Ok, maybe I did rush things a little but trust me, this story is far from finishing. We finally found out what those pills are for! I added that manpharmacist shit to explain it. It's not real, just some random thing I made up on the top of my head thanks to TommyMansonBert on twitter. :3 And the texting thing/movie thing. I have no idea how these go. When I get a text on my iPod, it says the name and what that person said so…and the movie, erm did they go to a movie theater or watch it at home? I have no idea but w/e. Just ignore that for now! Toodles guys. Next chapter should be out in 2 days! :D And one shot today or tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews! Let's try to get 4 reviews this time! :D**


	3. Apologies

**Title: **Already Gone

**Rating: **M.

**Warnings: **Language?

**Pairings: **Adam x Sauli, Adommy

**Summary: **Tommy never told Adam what he really meant to him. He never told him what he always wanted. Is it too late now that Adam has supposedly found his true love?

"I-I don't know." Adam fumbled over his words. He didn't even know why he did it either.

"If you want to cheat on Sauli, it's not going to be with me! Find some other bitch!" Tommy said, pushing Adam away from him and stomping off to his bedroom and shutting the door. How could Adam do something like that to Sauli? To him? He didn't even want to talk to him anymore. He knew opening his front door and allowing Adam in was a big mistake.

_'You kissed back too. You're just as guilty...' _

"I know you know the way out, Adam." He yelled from behind the door.

"Tommy, I'm sorry! I just wanted to talk. I don't know why I did. I know it was stupid but please don't say that. I don't want to cheat on Sauli. I love him..." Adam told him from the opposite side.

That hit a nerve. Tommy stayed quiet for the next 5 minutes. He heard the front door slam shut so he knew Adam left. When he was sure he was alone, he slid down and buried his face in his hands and cried to himself.

_'So you never loved me?'_

* * *

><p>It was 12:00 in the morning and Tommy was still in his living room in his PJ's and watching movies. A few beer cans were on the table in front of him. He still hadn't gotten over what Adam said.<p>

Adam left about 50 messages on his phone whether it was voice mail or a text. They all said 'sorry' or 'please forgive me'. All Tommy did was stare at his phone when it made another noise indicating someone's calling or a text message. He wasn't going to forgive Adam that easily.

After the movie, Tommy threw out the beer cans and turned off the TV. He didn't even feel like sleeping. He felt slightly guilty for actually kissing back and then blame Adam. He contributed to it too. If he didn't kiss back, it wouldn't have lasted that long.

He had to admit though. He enjoyed the kiss very much. He felt even worse that he actually wanted it to go further. Maybe if Adam said something else, or just kissed him again, he would have let it.

_'Wow, Tommy, do you have no shame?' _He sighed and went to sleep. He'd have a talk with Adam tomorrow. It wasn't entirely his fault so he deserved an apology.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tommy woke up to the sound of the a knock on his front door. He had woken up 10 minutes ago, brushed his teeth, took a shower and dressed himself in a robe. He was going to make breakfast but then he fell asleep again. He got up, stretched and went to open the door. When he opened it, he was face to face with Adam.<p>

That's not all that was there. He was carrying a vase with expensive looking roses and a box of chocolates. As sweet as it was, he really didn't want to talk to Adam right now. He was still trying to get over it. Plus it was early in the morning. No one likes it when their sleep is interrupted.

"Tommy, I'm-"

"Go away Adam." Tommy said, attempting to close the door. He really didn't want to talk right now.

Adam placed his foot in the door and glared down at the smaller man. He was tired of this. All he wanted to do was talk but Tommy was giving him a hard time. He even came with roses and Tommy's favorite chocolates.

"No Tommy. We are going to talk."

"Uh yeah, thats the same bullshit you said yesterday. We didn't talk. We kissed and if we didn't stop, I'm pretty sure it would have led to something else." Tommy grounded out.

Adam sighed and gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Please Tommy?"

Tommy blushed and looked down. As if giving him kisses on his cheek was any better!

He reluctantly opened the door, letting Adam in.

"Thank you Tommy." Adam placed the roses on the table in the living room and gave Tommy a hug.

_'He fits so perfectly. Gosh Tommy, why didn't I take you when I had the chance?' _

Tommy let out a small sigh as they pulled apart and accepted the box of chocolates. "Really Adam?" He laughed as he sat down and placed it on the table.

"Really." Adam smiled.

After staring at each other for some time, Tommy finally asked the question thats been bugging him. "Sauli didn't mind you leaving early just for this?"

Adam looked away. "Actually, Sauli and I got into a small fight. He's not angry anymore but says he doesn't want to talk to me for awhile."

"Did you get the couch?"

"Hell yeah."

They both laughed and instantly, the mood was lighter. Tommy wasn't really angry anymore.

"So you going to tell me about those meds?" Adam said.

"Don't." Tommy warned. Adam sighed and let it go.

"But I apologize. It wasn't entirely your fault. Other than the fact that I was dumb enough to let you in," Tommy said with Adam faking shock. "I...kissed back. It was a reflex and I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Adam said.

"Did you tell Sauli?"

"..."

"Adam?" Tommy said as he looked to him.

"I didn't and I don't plan to. He'll definitely be pissed."

"Adam! We can't keep this from him! It'll be worse later on." Tommy said. He wasn't surprised but he didn't want to live with the guilt of screwing with a friend's boyfriend.

"I will. Not now. Please don't bother me about this Tommy."

"Uh huh, but when it's about my medications, you're hell bent on getting the answers. Anyways, how about I take you out tonight? You and Sauli if he's up to it? Just as an apology."

"I can come but Sauli's going out with a couple of friends tonight." Adam said with a smile.

"Good. I found this new club a couple of miles away from here." Tommy said as he walked into his bedroom and took out a poster. "This was mailed to me. I don't know why but hey, it's a club."

"Alright but are you sure it's safe?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah. Checked it out last week."

"Count me in." Adam said as he got up to leave. "Whenever you're ready, please tell me."

"Yeah...but no promises. I probably won't need them anymore." Tommy said as he walked next to Adam and opened the door for him.

"I'll see you at?"

"Come at 8:00 P.M. We're partying all night." Tommy laughed. "So make sure to ask Sauli anyways. Don't tell him where. I'd rather it be a surprise if he says yes."

"Yeah, I will. Anything that will allow me to sleep in my bed again." Adam chuckled.

After closing the door, Tommy just noticed his mistake. Club meant beers, hot guys, getting drunk, unexpected sex. He'd have to keep Sauli and Adam together at all times.

_'It'd be better if they ended up screwing each other's brains out upstairs and not me. Oh, I didn't tell Adam about that did I?' _Tommy laughed at the thought and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Chapter wasn't that interesting but the next will be! until then! And please review! :D<strong>


	4. Adam's Betrayal And Tommy's Relief

**Title: **Already Gone

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Language

**Pairing(s): **Adam x Sauli, Adam x Tommy

**Summary: **Tommy never told Adam what he really meant to him. He never told him what he always wanted. Is it too late now that Adam has supposedly found his true love?

Adam checked himself in the mirror one last time. He was wearing leather pants and a leather jacket that covered a tight sleeveless shirt. He didn't even know why he was trying hard to look good. Sauli declined the offer, saying his friends were also going somewhere new but Adam knew he was also saying "I'm still mad at you". He sighed and slipped on a few rings he purchased recently. Not too many, didn't want people snatching them when they can. _'Like thats gonna happen.' _

He heard his phone's ringtone and grabbed it off the bed. "Hello?" He answered as he searched for his keys.

"Where are you man? We were supposed to leave already." Tommy said. By Tommy's tone, you can tell he wasn't mad, just overly excited. That man could hold his liquor better than most so he won't have any problems. Hopefully he can today considering Adam would be with him and he didn't want anymore "accidents".

"I'm coming! Just wait 5 minutes. I think I lost my keys..." Adam mumbled, barely audible to Tommy on the other line.

"Looking for these?" Sauli said, holding up his keys.

"Yeah." Adam smiled, giving Sauli a kiss (which Tommy heard) and tried to get it but Sauli kept him from doing so.

"Babe?" Adam was confused. He was already late, yet Sauli was stalling him.

"Come on. Just a little fun." Sauli said as he place the keys in his back pocket and grabbed Adam's phone. He closed it, not knowing or caring if Tommy was still on the other line. He didn't hate Tommy, he just wanted Adam for himself tonight before he had to go. Completely selfish but Sauli had another reason. He noticed Adam acted slightly different after that day he had something "important" to do and after witnessing the small argument at the gas station, he knew Tommy was involved.

"Babe, I'd love to do this but not right now. I promised Tommy a night out." Adam rejected Sauli's actions, causing Sauli to try a little harder.

"Come on." Sauli said as he leaned in for a kiss, successfully capturing Adam's lips.

"I can't. I promised him, Sauli." Adam said in between kisses. He was falling slowly. He loved Sauli and it was getting harder to resist him. He needed to get out fast.

"I'll tell my friends to forget it, if you tell yours." Sauli said.

The offer was tempting but then Adam remembered why he was really doing this. He needed to find out what was wrong with Tommy. If it was serious or not and if it's not, then why the hell is he hiding.

"Sauli..." Adam said when Sauli pushed him on the bed and climbed up on top of him before leaning down for another kiss.

"Please?" Sauli said.

_'Aw fuck. Tommy's never going to talk to me again.'_

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Tommy sat on his couch with his iPhone smashed and a couple of glasses broken. Yeah, he was fucking pissed. First Sauli or Adam closes the phone on him and then Adam decides to stay for some midnight fucking, something he can do when he got back.<p>

_'This is why people don't try. You seriously need to stop.'_

Tommy kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. After removing his pants, he went to bed. All he wanted was to apologize for acting like a big jerk. Adam was worried about him and he decided to make it up by taking him to new club that just opened. Apparently, Adam was acting even worse. It could have been Sauli but it takes two. And he broke his iPhone. That was the least of his worries. Even tho he couldn't stand a day without his phone, it could be easily replaced.

_'I wish our hearts were the same...'_

It was one in the morning when Tommy heard a knock on his door. He didn't know who'd bother him at this time but he knew three people it could be: A burglar, a murderer, or of course, Adam. He rolled his eyes and got up. He didn't even bother getting dressed. Adam seen him naked plenty of times before.

He looked through the peek hole before actually opening the door. When he noticed it was Adam, he opened the door and let him in.

"Tommy, I know you'll never forgive me but-" Adam stopped midway in what he was about to say. In front of him was the man he found the most beautiful in the entire world. Tommy was naked for him to see and his hair obviously said he was sleeping but it looked sexy.

_'You have a boyfriend Adam...and you just made love to him. Calm your ass down.'_

"I know already." Tommy said as he walked away, swaying his hips slightly. He knew he was playing with fire, but he really didn't care. He was too angry to notice what he was doing was a really bad idea.

"Tommy, I think before we start talking, we...I mean you, should put some clothes on." Adam gulped. He can't believe he actually wanted to fuck Tommy even though he just had himself another ass that he was dating.

"This is my house. You're interrupting my sleep. I don't have to do anything." Tommy walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He did that because he knew Adam would come in anyways. When Adam came in, he pretended to pick something off the floor.

"Tommy, please put some clothes on..."Adam said.

"Why? I don't look as good as him? Is that why? Well, then why the hell did you fuck me? You didn't object then, whats so different now?" Tommy yelled. The tears were threatening to leak and he tried to hold them back. He didn't want Adam to see how weak he was.

"That's not why Tommy! Stop doing this to yourself!" Adam said, frustrated with Tommy's actions.

"Then what is it?" Tommy asked.

"I love him, Tommy." Adam said.

Tommy didn't say anything else and instead sat down on the bed and covered his face.

"Get out." Tommy mumbled.

"I'm not leaving until we are on good terms again, even if it takes days." Adam said. "I'll make it up to you in anyway I can."

"Just go away."

"No." Adam noticed the broken iPhone next to the lamp. At least that was a start. He'd replace it for him. When he heard sobs coming from Tommy, he was surprised. Tommy was actually crying and the sound broke his heart more than anything else. Tommy crying was ten times worse than anyone else he heard cry. Maybe it was because he never pictured Tommy crying. Tommy was really upset about his father's death and he even cried but he didn't make a sound then. Now it was completely different.

"I'm so pathetic..." Tommy said wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"No you're not..." Adam said as he sat down next to Tommy. "I love you too Tommy. You're my best friend. You mean a lot to me to."

"You mean that?" Tommy said as he stared Adam in the eye. Of course he knew, but even though that love wasn't the love he was hoping for, he wanted to be assured.

Adam nodded. "I love you, Tommy." He tucked a hair strand behind Tommy's ear and placed his hands on both sides of his face. He leaned in to give a small peck on Tommy's lips. It was only to show he cared about him but when Tommy leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, Adam couldn't control himself anymore.

Adam adjusted himself so he was propped up against the headboard of the bed, and Tommy sat in his lap. While sharing another kiss, Tommy helped Adam out of his shirt. Adam trailed down Tommy's body with his tongue. He left butterfly kisses and hickeys all over Tommy's neck and collar bone.

When he reached the rosy pink bud on Tommy's chest, he sucked hungrily on it, causing Tommy to moan aloud and toss his head back. His fingers were entangled in Adam's hair and gripping softly. A small voice in the back of his head was warning him. Telling him that he shouldn't let this go to far, but he really didn't care anymore or more like right now. He just wanted one night with Adam. Just one more and then he'd forget all about it. He'll just be Adam's bass player like he should have been in the beginning.

Adam laid down on his back, fully naked and Tommy climbed up on him. He slowly slid in Adam's erection in him until he reached the base. Adam gasped and threw his head back while Tommy whimpered in pleasure and pain.

He hadn't done it in a long time. Months. Too long. He loved this feeling. Not just the sex. Being with Adam like this is what made him happy.

Adam grabbed Tommy's hips and slowly guided him up and down, gradually going to a brutal pace. Adam's moans and Tommy's screams filled the room. If Tommy got any louder, Adam was afraid that the neighbors might hear. He looked up at Tommy. His cheeks were a slight pink, he was moaning and screaming, his hands on Adam's chest also guiding himself, his hair was a mess with parts of it sticking to his face, his eyes were tightly closed...

The site itself would make him cum in no time but he also knew this was wrong. He was betraying Sauli but yet, he couldn't stop. He was also hurting Tommy, making him part of the problem. If Sauli found out about this, Adam wouldn't even fight. He'd keep Tommy away from Sauli and take all the blame. He knew exactly what he was doing was wrong and had no excuse.

But...part of him really didn't care because that part was in love with Tommy.

* * *

><p><strong>WELLLLLL? Sorry for the late update loves! I was busy watching Brian, Michael, Emmett, and Ted in Babylon having the time of their lives. (Sometimes) Queer As Folk is officially my second favorite show. (Criminal Minds appeals to me a lot more even if i love watching Emmett, Brian and Michael, the butt fucking, Babylon's sexy guys, Micheal and Brian having those moments... I like Justin and Brian too guys! Michael and Brian is just a lot more cute.) And it has like what? 6 seasons? I've watched most of season one so it completely distracted me and I'm sorry. I will update by Friday or Saturday. <strong>


	5. Already Fucked Up

**Title: **Already Gone

**Rating: **M.

**Warnings: **Language?

**Pairings: **Adam x Sauli, Adommy

**Summary: **Tommy never told Adam what he really meant to him. He never told him what he always wanted. Is it too late now that Adam has supposedly found his true love?

When Tommy woke up, he felt oddly warm. It was like another body was right next to his, with an arm around his waist. He snuggled closer for more of the heat radiating off of the body right next to him. He hadn't felt this way since the last time he had sex, with Adam...

"Holy shit!" Tommy said as he got up. He turned to see a stretching, sleepy, bed headed Adam waking up from his loud outburst. Adam turned on his stomach and kissed Tommy's side. "Morning."

"Morning? Is that all you can say?" Tommy jumped up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. The tap water from the sink could be heard.

"Look," Adam got up and walked up right behind Tommy. He wrapped his arms around a blushing Tommy's waist. "I know what we did was wrong...but don't worry about it."

"Mhmm." Tommy said as he began brushing his teeth. With his free hand, he pulled Adam's arms of his waist. Adam took out a spare one from the cabinet and began to brush too. Tommy always kept a couple of spare ones just in case a friend decided to stay over. Of course Adam would know. He stayed over plenty of times during and after GNT but once he met Sauli, that stopped.

Once they were done, Tommy pushed Adam out of the bathroom. "I'm showering alone. You should go home to Sauli. What we did was completely wrong. When Sauli finds out-"

"What do you mean by 'When Sauli finds out'? Who's going to tell him?" Adam said, crossing his arms.

Tommy's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're going to start keeping secrets from him already? Adam, we just did something wrong! I'm not talking about sins and all that stupid shit. We both betrayed Sauli. He's my friend and your lover."

Adam sighed and looked down at his feet. "Tell you what. We'll both tell him tomorrow afternoon. Sauli wanted to go out to a diner and we can all go together."

"Hell no! You're going to tell him!" Tommy said. He looked at Adam in the eye and nearly chucked his towel at him. How dare he try to pull Tommy in this.

"It's your fucking fault! You kissed me and and-" Tommy said.

"I knew it. I was kidding Tommy. I'd never put you in that situation but even if I did, you obviously disagree." Adam said as he got closer to Tommy. He hugged him, slightly picking him up.

"Don't worry. This situation can't get any worse. I'll tell Sauli what I did. If he leaves me, then it's my fault. Maybe I'll fight to keep him but maybe I've opened my eyes and finally realized what I've been missing." Adam said as he smiled down at a blushing Tommy.

"Oh hell no. You're fighting for him, Adam." Tommy said, punching his chest playfully. "I'll keep him if you don't." They both laughed together and Adam allowed Tommy to shower alone.

Tommy didn't want them to break up. He loved it that Adam was pretty much saying he wouldn't mind being with him. Tommy had to fight back the smile because it wasn't right. He didn't want to be the reason WHY they broke up. He couldn't. Adam was so happy until Tommy's meds got in the way.

_'Wait a fucking minute...OH MY GOSH!' _Tommy mentally screamed and quickly showered. He ran out of the bathroom soaked and searched for his clothes.

"Tommy? Are you ok?" Adam said as he watched Tommy frantically look for his clothes and tried putting them on.

"Hold on a moment!" Adam laughed as he grabbed the towel and began drying Tommy. "You're still wet."

"I'm not a girl." Tommy joked. He knew now wasn't the moment to joke around but he couldn't let Adam know. "Go shower. I can handle this by myself you know." He took the towel from Adam's hands and continued where Adam left off.

"What's the rush?" Adam chuckled. He didn't want Tommy to go into a panic attack because something was obviously scaring him at the moment.

"Hey Adam...did we use a condom?" Tommy asked as he turned around slowly, dreading the answer that might come out of Adam's mouth.

"I don't think so but it's ok." Adam said as he grabbed another towel and headed for the bathroom.

"Shit!" Tommy whispered after Adam closed the bathroom door. "When you're done, take the extra key and lock the door when you leave. I'll leave the spare key on the table." Tommy yelled so Adam could hear him.

"Sure! Where you going?"

"Just forgot something. Don't worry about it and get your sexy ass back to Sauli." Tommy laughed as he grabbed his jacket and car keys that also had his house keys. After leaving one on the table, he ran out the house and into his car. He needed to talk to his doctor now. This had to be a bad dream. There was still a chance he wasn't right?

Tommy was stuck in traffic for about 10 minutes so he got to his doctor's place in about 40 minutes. The doctor gave him his personal address saying Tommy was a 'special' patient and needed more care than the others because of his condition.

He knocked on the door about 5 times until someone finally opened it. The doctor was actually a really handsome man. He had brown hair that was slicked back, hot body, and intense green eyes. He had also had a natural tan, something you don't see everyday in L.A. Tommy chuckled at the thought and finally noticed what the doctor was wearing. It looked like he just got out of the shower because he had a towel around his waist.

"Hey Mr. Ratliff- Tommy. Come in. I need to get dressed first." The doctor said as he opened up his door a little more.

"Actually, it won't take long. I just need to ask a few questions." Tommy said.

Once the doctor saw how serious Tommy looked, he knew he wasn't going to get what he hoped for every single time he saw that pretty face. He let Tommy in and sat down on the couch with Tommy following. Maybe after? It's worth a shot. Tommy was probably here about to tell him that the medicine he gave him wasn't even good for him. Since he was busted, before getting locked up again, he might as well have some fun.

"Tell me Tommy. What's wrong?" The doctor smirked as he scooted closer.

* * *

><p>Adam slowly walked his way up the steps to the bedroom. He knew Sauli would probably chew him out and then dump him but he couldn't keep a secret from the one he loved. Along the way here, he stopped by the store and got Tommy a new phone. The same one he had before, with the case and everything. It was his fault why he smashed it so now he was giving Tommy a new one. He deserved it and Adam could afford it. There was no reason not to.<p>

"Sauli?" Adam said as he opened the door. He found Sauli laying on the bed, looking slightly angry and watching TV. He wasn't paying attention though and Adam knew why. Your lover goes out and doesn't come back till the morning. Many people could relate and most of those people ended their relationship because one person was cheating.

Sauli turned and stared at Adam in the eye. Now Adam could see he was really pissed. "Where the fuck were you?"

Adam sat down next to Sauli and took a deep breath. "I wasn't at a club screwing different guys if that's what you're asking."

"Where. Were. You?" Sauli demanded as he turned off the TV and sat up to be at least a little closer to Adam's level of height even when he was sitting on a bed.

"With Tommy. I apologized for last night." Adam calmly replied. He won't say it yet. He had a feeling Sauli would say it anyways.

"Yeah right! And that took all night? I know that's not all, Adam!"

Bingo.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Adam said as he looked away.

"Did you?"

"..."

"Adam! Did you do it?" Sauli yelled, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Adam gave him that look that everyone gave when they regretted what they did. Sauli got off the bed and marched down the stairs. He grabbed his coat and slammed the door after slipping on some shoes.

Adam sighed and fell onto the bed with a quiet thump. He knew this would happen. If Sauli came back, it'd probably be to pack his things and leave or to just bicker some more and then leave. Adam was prepared for the worst case scenario because he knew it.

When Adam heard the engine of the car turn on, he ran down the stairs. He knew where Sauli was going.

"SAULI! WAIT!" Adam yelled as Sauli sped out of the driveway in his car. Smart. Adam didn't have the keys to Sauli's car. Sauli took Adam's keys and his so Adam couldn't stop him.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>Sauli drove to Tommy's house. When he saw that Tommy's car wasn't there, he waited for him. Wherever the fuck he is, Sauli was going to do more than just talk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, before you kill me for making Sauli evil but who wouldn't be? If my friend slept with my boyfriend, I'd fuck her up. Ok, not literally but I'd be so blind by the anger, that I'd probably do things I'll regret later. (I usually do) So don't worry. Sauli's just gonna rough him up a bit and maybe Adam might come. Who knows...Reviews please! :D And next chapter is either Monday or Tuesday. :)<strong>


	6. New Problems Arise

**Title: **Already Gone

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Language, Semi-Rape(?)

**Pairing(s): **Adam x Sauli, Adam x Tommy

**Summary: **Tommy never told Adam what he really meant to him. He never told him what he always wanted. Is it too late now that Adam has supposedly found his true love?

**To the visitor who commented: I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this emotional stuff. I'm trying my best but thank you for the feed back. I will try to improve in the next chapter. Thanks again. :)**

Adam ran upstairs and grab his cell phone and dialed the first number he saw. Sauli never actually liked Tommy. He just accepted that he was a part of Adam's life and that wouldn't change. Adam even told him about the love making during GNT. Sauli seemed ok with that but Adam knew that inside, he was angry as fuck.

He searched through his contacts and found the number he was looking for.

_"Bro? What's up?"_

"Neil! I need you to get here now!"

_"What? Why?"_

"Don't start. Just get your ass here! Ask questions later!"

_"Fine fine. Give me 20 minutes!"_

20 minutes? "What? Where the hell are you?" Adam yelled. 20 minutes was too long if Tommy already got back. He didn't know what Sauli could do but he wasn't going to wait and take that chance. But now that Neil was wherever he was, it was gonna be hard.

_"I have a life too Adam. I'll be there! I'm already in my car."_

Adam sighed and turned off his phone. He sat down on the bed and ran his hand in his hair. _'Don't go home yet Tommy...'_

* * *

><p>Tommy took a deep breath and began. "The pharmacists called me and told me that I shouldn't take it anymore but I need them. There's a chance that I might be..."<p>

The doctor stared at Tommy and nodded. "They are right. Those drugs are illegal and were taken off the market years ago." He said and watched Tommy's reaction. Tommy looked at him surprised and held his stomach.

"Does that mean I could have damaged myself?" Tommy asked, actually feeling a bit sad. If he was pregnant, he would rather keep the child instead of having a still born because of drugs his own doctor prescribed!

"Yes. Someone promised me if I gave them away, I'd be payed $10,000. That's too much to give up, Tommy." The doctor said.

Tommy stared at him in disbelief. The guy was actually smirking! What a freak!

"I...can't believe you would actually do that..." Tommy said as he looked away angry.

"I wasn't but you were so beautiful that it was hard to ignore you, Tommy." The doctor got closer and placed a hand on Tommy's knee.

"Get your hands off me!" Tommy said as he pushed the doctor's hand off and got up. He should have never came here. His hand hovered over the doorknob because of what the doctor said next.

"If you're worried about your baby, I do have a real medication that can help."

Tommy stopped and gave it a thought. What if he was just lying? What if it was another drug that would just harm him some more. He turned to look at the doctor. It was worth a shot. He'd do anything to help the kid that might be growing in his stomach soon. If this wasn't helping it, then well...the previous meds didn't either.

"Let me see it first."

The doctor laughed. "Fine! Come here." He turned and walked towards his home office and pulled open a drawer and took out a few files. "Read it."

Tommy hesitantly took the papers and began reading. He saw that it was a confirmed legal drug used but what if this was just a farce. He glanced at the signature and saw it was signed by-

Tommy felt something hit him in the back of his head before he saw black. _'Fuck...'_

He collapsed on the floor and the doctor smirked. "You should have read the the signature first, Tommy babe." The doctor scooped up Tommy and carried him to his bedroom.

He dropped Tommy, making a quiet thud noise. Looking down, he took in the sight before leaning down and nibbling on Tommy's neck. He was lying there, his arms up above his head in a sexy but cute way, his hair roughed up, his shirt only exposing an inch of skin above his waist line. His hands slowly crawled under Tommy's shirt and pinched his nipples, waiting for a reaction. No reaction.

"I didn't hit him that hard." The doctor said. He grabbed some rope and tied Tommy's arms above his head so he wouldn't try to fight back when he woke up. He then grabbed a cold water bottle and dropped some of it on Tommy's face to wake him up.

Tommy groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He then noticed where he was and tried to get up. "What? What's going on? Let me go!"

He pulled on the ropes, trying to see if they would loosen up. The doctor only laughed and removed his robe, letting it slip down onto the floor.

Tommy's eyes widened. The doctor was well endowed yes, but that wasn't why. Tommy knew now why he was here, tied to the bed. He needed to stall at least. Maybe Adam would come looking for him. The only problem was that he didn't even know where Tommy went.

_'No more secrets! After this, I can't afford to keep secrets anymore. Especially if...' _

Tommy's thoughts came to a halt when he felt something nudge his lips. He opened his eyes to see the doctor's erection in his face.

"Since no one probably knows your here, lets take this slowly. I'd love to savor every moment of it." He said as he licked his lips. "I've dreamed for this day since the first time you walked into my office. Tommy, you're gorgeous. You know that right?"

Tommy only glared up at him. He had no idea how he'd be able to get out of this situation. 'Wait...I know.'

* * *

><p>Adam sighed in frustration as he waited outside for his little brother. 25 minutes passed by and he still wasn't here. He dialed the number again.<p>

_"WHAT?" _Neil said angrily over the phone. One more call from his brother and he was going to drive into a building.

"Where the fuck are you? You said 20 minutes!" Adam said.

_"This is Los Angeles Adam! Don't rush me!"_

"I don't care! Next time don't say something you know isn't true." Adam said. He knew he needed to calm down but the last thing he needed now was that. He needed to know Tommy was alright and that Sauli wasn't going to be accused for battery or some other shit. Knowing Tommy, it wouldn't end up that way. They'd still be fighting by the time he got there.

_"Adam calm- HOLY SHIT! You see! You almost got me killed!"_

"It won't make much of a difference once you get here." Adam mumbled.

_"IF I get there. So stop calling me before I block your number temporarily."_

Adam sighed as he heard the other line go dead. He sat down on the front step, holding Tommy's new phone. He hoped Neil got here soon.

* * *

><p>Tommy gasped in pleasure even though it disgusted him that it was the doctor doing this. He was fully naked with his button up shirt unbuttoned because the invader himself was playing around with his pink rose buds. But no matter how much he hated this, he had to keep this up. The more the doctor believed he was enjoying, the more he'd trust him.<p>

"You're enjoying this. I wonder what your boyfriend would say." The doctor chuckled.

"I don't have one." Tommy moaned.

"So you're a slut?" The doctor said as he trailed down Tommy's body.

"Hmmm..."

"I've had enough play. I need more." The doctor said. "I don't want to prepare you either, so brace yourself."

He positioned himself in between Tommy's legs and his member nudged Tommy's entrance. Even though he wanted to close his legs, Tommy let the doctor push himself in.

Since he was used to Adam preparing him, it felt weird. It wasn't that painful since he had sex less than 24 hours ago but once the doctor was in, he didn't even give him time to adjust. He just rammed himself in and out, causing Tommy to moan in pain.

The doctor was enjoying himself. He groaned and looked down at Tommy, finally panting, moaning, and writhing underneath him. It felt like his dream was finally coming true...except Tommy actually was his and his arms were wrapped around his neck, showing love. He wondered if he should untie him since he wasn't putting up a fight anymore. Tommy answered that question for him.

"Untie me please? I want to touch you." Tommy moaned as he pulled on the bindings. _'More like fuck you up.'_

The doctor smiled and untied Tommy's hands, which instantly went into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. The doctor smiled in the kiss and went faster.

Tommy moaned in pleasure. He needed to stop this before the doctor really finished. If Adam didn't impregnate him, he certainly didn't want to be giving birth to the doctor's kid.

He removed his hands and clutched the sheets beneath him. He was waiting for another opening but it wasn't coming and that was a bad thing.

The doctor moved away from Tommy and started pounding in harder. He was close. _'God damn it. Just punch him!'_

"Doctor! Don't cum yet! I want to savor this!" Tommy said with a smile.

The doctor smirked but shook his head. "Sorry babe." The doctor said as he leaned down for another kiss.

"Sorry for you fucker!" Tommy said as he swung and came in contact with the doctor's nose.

"Ugh!" The doctor said as he got out of Tommy and held his nose. Tommy then kicked him the stomach and watched him land on the floor in pain.

He got up and pulled on his boxers and pants. He then grabbed his shoes and jacket and bolted out the house and in his car. He ignited the engine and sped out of sight.

The doctor got up angrily and ran out of his house, naked, to see if Tommy was still in sight. When he did, he noticed a cop car stopping in front of his house.

The cop exited his car and walked up to him. "Mr. Buford?"

The doctor sighed and walked back inside to get dressed. Not only was he busted but he didn't even come and he was still quite hard. _'The police officer isn't so bad...'_

* * *

><p>Adam walked up to his brother's car and opened the driver's seat door. Neil looked at him as if he had three heads.<p>

"Adam, the passenger seat is on the other side in case you forgot." Neil said as he tried to close the door.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. I'm driving." Adam said as he unbuckled his brother's seat belt and nearly tossed him out the car.

"Ok ok! Just don't ruin it." Neil said as he got out and let Adam in. He walked over to the other side and got in.

"So where we going?" Neil asked. Adam wildly started driving, causing Neil to panic.

"Calm down Adam! The last thing I need is a ticket or a busted up car!" Neil said as he watched Adam's angry face. He wasn't even paying attention to the road or Neil. He just wanted to stop whatever might be happening now, considering it was his fault. Two guys that he happened to like was about to get hurt and it was all his fault.

"Don't ask anymore questions. I don't wanna talk." Adam said as he continued his reckless driving.

"But you said...Never mind. This better be important." Neil said as he crossed his arms and secretly prayed for his life.

"New iPhone? Who's it for?" Neil said excitedly as he tried to grab it. One death glare from Adam was enough for him to stay still. Adam may be sweet but the sweetest ones are usually the worst ones when they are angry. Neil decided not to push it any further.

* * *

><p>Tommy slowly drove up next to Adam's car in his driveway. Adam was still here?<p>

He exited his car and walked up to Adam's car and tapped on the glass window. No one was in there. When he turned around, he received a smack in the face, causing him to fall down again.

"You stupid whore! Who were you fucking now?" Sauli screamed at Tommy. Tommy was far from presentable. His belt wasn't in all the hoops, his shirt still unbuttoned and his hair, even though it would look messy in a sexy way, obviously had been played with. Not to mention his lips were red and bruised and there was two new hickeys from the four that was on his neck. Yes two. The other two belonged to yours truly, Adam Lambert.

Tommy got up and spat out blood. He was already pissed off thanks to the doctor and his possible pregnancy and his involvement with Adam. He was on the verge of beating the shit out of Sauli or break down completely. He didn't know what would happen actually.

"Fuck you Sauli. Whatever I do is none of your business."

"It is when it's my boyfriend!" Sauli said angrily. He balled up his fists again.

"Well he enjoyed it. Maybe you're not satisfying enough for him. Did you come here for lessons?" Tommy smirked.

"Fuck you Tommy!" Sauli said as he swung again, landing a blow on Tommy's cheek but not hard enough to send him flying which was the opposite of what Tommy returned.

Once Sauli landed on the ground, Tommy was on top of him, sending another blow to his face. Sauli then turned the tables and got on Tommy. They were both bruised, bleeding, and angry but Tommy was actually about to cry. He was a mess and Sauli's repeated blows weren't helping. Sauli would act even worse once he found out if Tommy was pregnant or not. If Tommy was, he knew he'd have to tell Adam but would that cause him to leave Sauli? That's what usually happened in relationships.

A car stopped behind Tommy's and someone bolted out of the driver's seat and ran towards the two. He faintly heard Adam's voice and who was that? Neil?

Tommy began to see black and fell into the world of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? Was it good? I wasn't sure what to do but I do know what the next chapter will be and if Tommy is pregnant. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! :D If I made any mistakes, tell me please unless its like a small spelling mistake. Thanks guys! All this positive feedback is good for the heart lol. Adam and Neils convo is kinda like the convo that would go between my sister and I. I'd be the one daring enough to unbuckle her seat belt though. She'd punch me before I could! XD <strong>


	7. Rather Have A Concussion

**Title: **Already Gone

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Language

**Pairing(s): **Adam x Sauli

**Summary: **Tommy never told Adam what he really meant to him. He never told him what he always wanted. Is it too late now that Adam has supposedly found his true love?

Tommy woke up and for a moment, he wondered if he was at a hospital but once he looked around, he noticed it was his room. He noticed Adam was asleep with his head on the bed and his hand in Tommy's. Tommy tried to get up but heard a lady telling him not to.

"Don't move! I'm not sure if you have a concussion but if you do, you'll have to go to the hospital." She said as she made Tommy lay back down again. He held his head, feeling the pain that he felt when Sauli was punching the shit out of him. He hoped he didn't have to go to the hospital.

Adam woke up after he heard his own personal doctor speak. He looked up at Tommy and smiled slightly. "Are you feeling ok? I'm going to take you to the hospital so they can make sure you don't have a concussion." Adam said as he pushed Tommy's bang out of his face.

"How long have I been out?" Tommy said. He searched the room and noticed Sauli sitting away from him with a few bandages. He was obviously ignoring everything, probably feeling slightly guilty.

"Just a couple of hours. Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" The female said. She had shoulder length black hair, light brown skin, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing normal clothing but Tommy could tell she must have been Adam's personal doctor or something.

"I'm not sure. I would rather get checked just in case." Tommy said as he sat against the head board.

"Neil will take you." Adam said. His face held no emotion so Tommy had no idea what he was thinking.

Neil came from the kitchen, holding a glass of water and handing it to Tommy. "Yeah, I will." Neil said.

"We'll come afterwards." Adam said, talking about himself and Sauli.

"Alright guys. Take care." Adam's doctor said as she left.

Tommy watched Sauli as he got up. He definitely didn't like him now.

* * *

><p>The doctors cleared Tommy as being ok and now he was sitting in Neil's car, being driven home. Adam and Sauli never came and Tommy wondered why. Of course, it didn't take longer than 30 minutes but he said he would come.<p>

He wondered if Adam was mad at him. More like he should be mad at Sauli! He came over to his house and decided to lay his filthy hands on him. So who's the suspect here? Tommy sighed as they neared his house. He noticed Adam's car wasn't there but there was an envelope taped to his door. He unbuckled his seat belt and said his goodbyes to Neil, who looked a bit sad and got out the car and hugged him. Why was he hugging him? He was acting as if he'd never see him again.

"What's up Neil?" Tommy said as Neil got back in his car.

"Nothing." He said. "See you again sometime?"

Tommy nodded. "Sure."

Neil backed out of the driveway and droved off in the opposite direction of the hospital.

Tommy walked up his steps and pulled off the envelope from his door. It was signed in the cursive by Adam. It felt thick. Why? He pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. After kicking off his shoes and hanging his jacket in his closet, he sat on his bed, Indian style, and took out a pocket knife. He ripped it up carefully so whatever was in there wouldn't be damaged and succeeded.

_'What the fuck is this?''_

* * *

><p>Adam hanged his jacket in the closet and walked up to Sauli who avoided his every move.<p>

"Sauli...I'm sorry. If I really meant to cheat on you, I would have never told the truth." Adam said.

"You didn't have to! I knew it all along!" Sauli said, marching up the stairs. Adam followed him. He wasn't all that happy either. He was glad this didn't turn out as bad as he thought. Tommy and Sauli had a few bruises, Tommy more than Sauli, and a few cuts and scrapes but his doctor told him if Tommy doesn't have a concussion, then there is nothing to worry about.

Of course, health wise, that was true but what he just did, he doubt anything was close to ok.

"Going over to Tommy's house wasn't needed. It wasn't his fault." Adam said as he grabbed Sauli. Sauli turned to look at Adam, obviously frustrated, sad, and angry. Tears were visible in the corner of his eyes.

"You love him! You've been in love with him ever since! I tried to make you forget him...I really did but it never worked. What's so good about him? What does he have that I don't?" Sauli said, his head in Adam's chest, sobbing. Adam remembered Tommy saying pretty much the same thing...the only difference was that he was dating Sauli. Adam sighed and hugged Sauli harder. He wasn't about to lose another one. His first mistake was believing that Tommy did not like him the slightest. The second would be leaving Sauli, something he definitely didn't want to do.

"I love you Sauli. Please don't say that. Tommy's a part of my life but I promise you, It wasn't intentional. It won't happen again." Adam said as he buried his face in Sauli's neck.

Sauli opened his eyes. "Do you mean you-"

"Not exactly. Only if we find another one just as good and only for the rest of this year." Adam said as he pulled away and gave Sauli a kiss. He shouldn't have to do this. He won't actually. There was no one else as good as him. He was positive about that.

Sauli smiled slightly because he knew Adam was trying. He gave Adam a quick peck on the cheek.

Adam picked up Sauli and took him to their bathroom. After stripping them both from their clothing, they went into the jacuzzi to relax. He wanted to focus more on Sauli. It was working but fuck, Tommy's face wouldn't leave his head. Maybe it was a better idea. He wasn't sure because Tommy was still a friend. He wouldn't fire him. Instead, he'd use it as an excuse to keep Tommy away from him. His single would be coming out soon and they'd be performing. He'd keep Tommy on hold for now.

* * *

><p>Tommy took out the wad of cash that was in the envelope and counted it. It was about 2000 dollars and on his bed was an iPhone. But why was Adam giving him this money? He took out the letter and began reading it:<p>

_I just wanted to tell you something...I couldn't do it face to face. It's only temporary unless I find a new bassist. I'm sorry Tommy. Please accept the gifts and offerings. I will send you some more tomorrow. It's not pity so don't even think of it that way. I know I won't find another bass player. You will always be my bassist. _

_This is just to get my head straight and only for the rest of the year. I'm sorry._

_Adam._

Tommy read the note about 50 times. He didn't understand it at all. Was Adam firing him? No...he couldn't...that made no sense whatsoever!

Tommy balled up the paper in anger and threw it in the wastebasket in the corner of his room. He was never into sports but it sure did land in. He looked at the money and never felt so disgusted by the thing that controlled man kind. Adam said it wasn't out of pity but Tommy didn't care about that! He didn't want to lose the thing he loved to do the most.

He buried his face in his pillow. He was angry, frustrated, tired...He couldn't take it all anymore. Soon he was asleep but he saw nothing. He would rather had had a concussion than experience what he was experiencing right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! It sounded so good in my head but now that I look at it...Well, the next chapter will be better. BTW, this story is like 8 weeks before Adam's single is out. (I'm not trying to be specific) Please review. Harsh criticism is allowed because I think I tried too hard on the Adam + Sauli scene. (Gosh I'm horrible) But please don't insult me. Just criticize the writing. :) <strong>


	8. Is It True?

**Title: **Already Gone

**Rating: **This chapter has nothing actually. T?

**Warning(s): **Nothing

**Pairing(s): **Adam x Sauli

**Summary: **Tommy never told Adam what he really meant to him. He never told him what he always wanted. Is it too late now that Adam has supposedly found his true love?

Tommy bent over the toilet and emptied out his stomach. It was about 3 weeks after Adam said he couldn't perform with him for the rest of the year. They had a few shows with a temporary bassist. A lot of the fans were upset but Adam promised everyone and Tommy that he'd be back next year and definitely for the tour. He lied to them saying he wasn't feeling well. It was a lie then, but now, it actually was true. Tommy found himself running to the bathroom occasionally and not enjoying his favorite foods as much as before. He remembered these symptoms from his mother and sister. When he was about 14 years old, his mother told him he wasn't any normal boy. She told him about what abnormalities he was born with. He thought it was a joke at first but when his mother told him that if he wasn't safe, he'd be in serious trouble, he believed her. His mother wasn't the type to lie about problems unless it was for the greater good. What was so good about telling your son that he could become pregnant if not careful?

He didn't know for sure if he was having pregnancy symptoms or food poisoning. The only way he could be sure was waiting another few months to see if his belly grew or getting a pregnancy test. The latter seemed more appropriate but it would be weird to see a man walking in a store for a pregnancy test. He also didn't want to risk meeting another fan who would start a rumor saying he had gotten a girl pregnant.

Tommy sat down on his couch and took out his iPhone. He searched through all the contacts and saw Allison's number. If she wasn't busy, maybe she could help. He dialed the number and waited for an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Allison, can I ask you a favor?"

_"Tommy? Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything right now."_

"Alright, don't freak out." He said. He took a deep breath and continued. "I need you to buy a pregnancy test for me."

_"...did you knock someone up?" _Allison laughed.

"Of course not." Tommy responded too quickly.

_"Is something wrong?" _

"No. Please get it for me. I'll explain it when you come here."

_"Alright. Give me 10 minutes. I'm near a pharmacy and not too far from your house." S_he said and then hung up.

Tommy sighed and flopped down on his couch. He decided to take a nap until Allison got there. If he was pregnant, what would he tell Adam? He was still happy with Sauli and this would really do a number to his career! But he couldn't keep it a secret. It would be wrong...

He never did take that nap because Allison really did come after 10 minutes. He opened the door to see her on the phone and handing him the bag. Once she was done, she sat down next to him.

"So...explanation time?" She said as she searched Tommy's eyes for answers.

"Is it possible for a guy to be pregnant?" Tommy asked as he looked at the pregnancy test.

"So you fucked a guy and you think he's pregnant? Hardly likely, Tommy."

"No. I didn't." He answered.

"Then what is it? Tell me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Allison said as she placed her hand on Tommy's back.

He gave her a small smile. "Alright, but don't freak out."

She nodded, giving him the ok to continue. "I might be pregnant." Tommy said.

When Allison didn't answer, he turned and she was staring at him as if he had five heads. He expected this reaction.

"Tommy...are you sure? I mean, is that even possible? By who?" Allison asked.

Tommy shrugged. "If morning sickness says anything, then yeah...it's possible."

"But by who?" Allison said, shocked.

"...Who do you think?"

Allison looked down, thinking of who it might be. Her face was still filled with confusion when she answered. "Adam? Isn't he dating Sauli?"

Tommy nodded and looked away. "I've ruined his life, Allison."

"Don't say that Tommy. When did this happen?" She said.

"About 3 weeks ago...he came over to apologize and I kinda lured him into it."

"It's not your fault. Adam could have said no." She rubbed his back and took the pregnancy test and opened it for him.

"Check it. Maybe it's just food poisoning." She said as she handed it to him.

Tommy nodded and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. After 5 minutes, he walked out holding the pregnancy test out to show Allison the result.

Allison shook her head in disbelief. "You are..." She said.

Tommy sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to tell him?"

"The truth. I mean, you won't be able to get back to work with a huge belly. I doubt your guitar strap would even fit." She said.

Tommy sighed and placed his head in Allison's lap. "I can't. I should just quit and keep it a secret. He doesn't need this to hold him back and he's happy with Sauli." Tommy said.

"Tommy..." Allison sadly said. She ran her hand in his hair repeatedly to calm him down. It was still hard for her to believe but it was true. She heard Tommy quietly cry in her lap. It made her want to cry to. What would Adam say? He couldn't say no...he wouldn't say no, but what if this got out? She mostly felt bad for Tommy.

Her phone vibrated in her bag and she took it out to see who was calling. Speak of the devil...it was Adam.

"Tommy, it's Adam." Allison said. Tommy shrugged. He looked so lifeless. This was eating him up more than she thought.

"Hello?" She said.

_"Allison? You're producer called me to ask if I knew where you were. Where are you?"_

"Oh, um, tell her I'll be there in 20 minutes." She quickly said.

_"Alright...is everything ok?"_

"Of course, I just needed to stop by the pharmacy for something."

_"Pharmacy? Why?"_

"Nothing really."

Adam wasn't buying it. _"Sure. Spill it, Allison."_

"It's something I can't say. Private reasons."

_"You sound like Tommy...do you know how he's doing?"_

"He's ok..." Allison said. She needed to hang up before Adam started getting suspicious. "Well, I gotta go."

_"Ok. Wait, what pharmacy did you go to?"_

When Allison answered, Adam immediately knew where she was. _"You're at Tommy's aren't you?" _

"I left already." She said.

_"Oh, ok. Well, I'm on my way there now." _

"Really..." Allison said. "Well, I have to go now. Bye Adam."

She didn't give him a chance to answer. She was slightly angry at him even though Adam had no idea Tommy could get pregnant.

"What did he say..." Tommy mumbled.

"I'm sorry. He figured out that I was here. I have to go and he said he's coming here." Allison said as she got up after Tommy sat up.

"I'm not going to answer the door. I'll just pretend like I'm not here." Tommy said as he walked with Allison to the front door.

Allison smiled a sad smile and opened the door. "I doubt Adam would fall for it. You're just going to have to tell him." She said.

"Tell me what?"

They both looked into the face of Adam himself. He looked like he was about to knock on the door until they opened it.

"I thought you left already, Allison." Adam said as he looked from her face to Tommy's, who was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh...well, I have to go guys!" She said. She kissed Tommy's cheek and Adam's and ran to her car. After opening the door, she looked at Tommy and hoped that everything would go alright. After she was done at the studio, she'd come back to check up on him. She hoped that if he did tell Adam, he took the news alright. She drove out of the driveway and down the street.

Adam turned back to Tommy. "Hey...can I come in?" He said with a smile.

Tommy just stared at him and walked away. "If I said no, you'd find a way to get in anyways."

Adam raised an eyebrow and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Are you ok?" He said in concern.

Tommy turned to look at Adam and then at the abandoned used pregnancy test on the couch. Adam followed his eyes and saw it.

"Did Allison leave that here? Is she pregnant?" Adam said as he stared at it. It said positive.

"No." Tommy replied.

"Then...what's going on here Tommy?" Adam asked. "Who's pregnant?"

"Nobody." Tommy said, refusing to say anything. He couldn't...he didn't know what Adam's response would be and he was scared for it. Whether Adam accepted it or denied it, both would lead to something he didn't want it to.

"Don't lie to me! It's positive!" Adam said.

"And I'm positively sure it isn't any of your business!" Tommy yelled, grabbing it and tossing it into the trash can.

"Tommy, can you stop? You've been distance this past week. What's going on?"

"Nothing! Can you leave now? You overstayed your welcome." Tommy said walking to the door and opening it for Adam.

"Not until you tell me who's pregnant." Adam said as he closed the door.

"..."

"Tommy, who is it? Why can't you tell me? If it's not Allison, then who is it?"

"OK, ok! It's me! Are you happy now!" Tommy yelled, tears escaping his eyes. He was trying so hard to keep them from rolling down his face but it was hard when Adam didn't even consider that he might be the one and not some girl or Allison. Of course he wouldn't, men don't get pregnant.

Adam was quiet for what seemed like eternity but was only thirty seconds.

"...wait, what?"

* * *

><p><strong>I just love cliffhangers...:D Ok, hope you guys like! The next chapter will most likely be the last. Adam will make his decision on this and there will most likely be a sequel! It all depends on how I feel like doing this. : But whatever happens, don't abandon this story! You might not be happy with the ending but if that is the case, the sequel will make you happy. :) Thanks for everyone who followed this story. Love you guys! I was listening to All I Need by Within Temptation when finishing up the chapter. :D **


	9. False Vows Meant For You

**Sorry for the late update. **** My computer was acting up. Nothing was working on the internet. But I can still dedicate this to stacequote's birthday! :D (on twitter) Happy Birthday! It's not that long and im sorry. :( **

**Title: **Already Gone

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Who cares lmfao

**Pairing(s): **Adommy and Saulbert

**Summary: **You guys read it 59383084 times lol!

He stared at me as if I was some foreign object. I couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or shocked. It was like each of the emotions were playing on his beautiful face. I should have just kept it to myself and quit the band. On instinct, I covered my belly with my hand and looked away. Why did I have to be born with something like this? I want kids yes, but I don't want to be the one to give birth to them. I collapsed on the chair and waited for his reaction.

"I don't think I heard you right." He told me. Typical.

"Yes you did." I said. He came over to me and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Tommy, if this is a joke, it's not funny. Who's really pregnant?" He said.

"It's not a joke! Why would I lie about something like that? Really Adam?" I yelled at him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Even if you were, how can you be so sure it's mine?"

I couldn't believe my ears. "Are you saying that I'm a whore? Adam, I haven't had sex with anyone else other than you recently. I can't believe you actually think that."

"Well, when Sauli came over, you weren't exactly presentable either!" He said. I know he didn't mean it the way I thought he did but it still hurts.

"Adam, I was nearly raped!" I said, frustrated with the overflow of denial coming from him. I never saw anyone deny something this much in my whole life. Ok, maybe I have but towards me? Never.

"Then why didn't you tell me where you were going? I could have came with you." He said and placed his hand on my knee.

"That's not important right now!" I said and removed his hand. He was trying to change the subject. Why couldn't he just accept it? I'd never make up a lie like this. Even if I did, I wouldn't be crying or have the urge to shove his face through the wall. This is real and he had to know.

"Where did you go anyways?" He asked.

"Adam, stop it. This is serious!" I replied. "But fine, I went to my doctor."

When he didn't answer, I turned to look at him. He looked like he just had an epiphany. If this wasn't a serious problem, I'd probably laugh. The medication call, the wondering of whether or not we used a condom, and then rushing off to somewhere he didn't know. The pills I took during GNT…guess he finally put everything together.

"So…this isn't a joke?" He mumbled and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and I caught a glint on his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said and got up.

"Would that have made a difference?" I questioned.

"Yes, I mean no…I mean…"

"Of course it wouldn't. It was merely just another fuck right?" I yelled and got up in his face. He stared wide eyed at me as if I said something I shouldn't have. What did he expect after what he said? He was quick too as if he had really meant it.

"Never! I don't do it just to do it…especially not with you, Tommy." He said and placed his left hand on my face. I leaned into the gentle touch and felt something cold against my cheek and opened my eyes to see what it was. I took his left hand and stared at it, all the blood draining from my face. It was a…

"That's why…Tommy, I'm getting married to Sauli soon." He said. He reached into his pocket and took out an envelope with my name signed on it in his elegant writing. I took it from him and opened it, seeing a light blue paper with a small message written on it with a time and place, not to mention a ticket to New York.

"I came over to invite you…" He said. I looked up at him and I guess I was crying because he reached up that same fucking hand and wiped away the tears. I could see he was also not happy. I wasn't sure if it was because he was getting married or because of my reaction.

I balled up the envelope and the paper, dropping it on the floor and tossing the ticket in the trash can. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. Since Adam was stronger, he stopped, causing me to stop too.

"Tommy! Don't do this to me…" He said and pulled me to his embrace. I struggled to get away but everything I did didn't work. I stared crying heavily in his chest, soaking his shirt.

"Fuck you…" I mumbled between sobs.

He stroked my hair again with his left hand. I ripped it from my hair and was able to leave his grasp because of his shock.

"Stop touching me! Adam…how could you? I can't…do you even know what this means?" I yelled at him.

"I'll just give an excuse so no one will know and-"

"Shut up." I said. I was done...he just...

"What?"

"Shut the hell up and get out! You don't give a shit do you? This isn't about me Adam!" I said. It was a lie. It wasn't about the baby too. It was about both of us actually. I just didn't want to seem selfish.

"Tommy…I do. It's just…I don't know what to do! I never expected something like this to happen to me! I'm gay for fuck's sake!" He yelled.

"So what are you trying to say? I know I'm fucked up! You don't have to tell me that!"

"I didn't even say that! You're putting words in my mouth!" He said and grabbed my arm.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" I yelled and pulled my arm away from him. "Just go away! I don't even know why you bothered inviting me! Sauli and I don't even get along. Why would I encourage him to marry you? I love you, Adam! I don't want him to have you."

"Tommy…I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry? Is that all you can say to me?"

"Then what do you want me to say? I'll help you take care of our kid but I can't go back on this now." He said.

"Yes you can! You guys haven't even flown to New York! Adam, do you even love him?"

"Yes I do." He said in a serious tone.

"Of course...why did I even ask-"

"But I love you more..."

I looked at him in shock. I wasn't expecting him to say that…

He walked up to me and before I could stop him, he kissed me. This wasn't filled with lust and want like the other night…this one was more loving and passionate. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed back. I felt like I just melted into him, like we were becoming one. That was something that I always wanted…but I don't think it would ever happen.

He stopped kissing me and nuzzled his head in my neck. "You don't have to come. It was wrong of me to ask when you feel this way for me…" He whispered.

I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. I could smell the coconut shampoo he probably used this morning and the sweet scent he loved to shower his body with. It was my fault. We should have used protection. I should have told him about it. If I did, none of this would have happened. He would be able to marry another man he loved without any regrets. But forget about that. Now I was bringing a child into this world. How could I keep him away from the press? Everyone would start getting suspicious. Why would I leave for 9 months and then come back but then Adam and I are super busy? We can't just leave a new born to a sitter. Besides, I want to take care of the child myself. And there was Sauli. Well fuck him. I don't care for him much after that spontaneous attack. I was expecting him to get mad but to come all the way to my home to just beat the shit out of me? That was too much. Adam loved him. That was the only reason why I cared…even if it was a little bit.

"Sauli better be grateful…" I said.

He pulled away from me and smiled. He patted my stomach and laughed slightly. "I'm gonna be a father…" He whispered in awe.

"I'm sorry-" I started but he cut me off.

"Sorry for what Tommy? I'm elated." He said as he gave me another kiss. We collapsed on the couch and had one more time. It was romantic and loving. The gentleness scared me. It was as if Adam was saying goodbye.

He carried me to the bed and didn't hesitate with taking off our clothes. I wanted to feel him too. Just one more time before he was married. I didn't care this time and I didn't care if he told Sauli or not.

He nipped and sucked on my collar bone, leaving butterfly kisses all over my jaw and neck. I just laid there, returning his kisses back and sometimes trying to give him a hickey of his own. He positioned himself in between my legs and gave me another chaste kiss.

"I love you, Tommy..."

"I love you too..."

We didn't go as fast as before. He took his time, gave my loving kisses and touches. He caressed me so softly I felt like we were already together. The best thing that ever happened to me…and I was letting him slip away…

**Adam's POV**

Everyone I invited was here. Neil, my parents, my friends, relatives…all except one special blond head. I looked over at least 20 times since the wedding was about to begin. When they started playing the same tune again and looked down the walkway and saw Sauli in a suit. I thought he'd wear a dress but I was wrong. I didn't mind. I was making a huge mistake but to be honest, I was expecting Tommy to convince me more, maybe charge in and stop the wedding before it was too late.

'_Just forget about it, either stop it now yourself or just go through with it. You love Sauli as well.'_

I didn't even notice when Sauli was right next to me. When we said our vows, I felt like every word I said was a lie…I didn't want to spend my life with Sauli. As a friend, yes but the man that I really wanted to spend my whole life with is the one carrying my child. All these words were meant for Tommy. I wanted to spend my life with him, take care of him and our child, protect him, everything two lovers should do.

I stared into Sauli's eyes and then looked out into the crowd of people witnessing this day. I saw that Monte and Issac were missing. They were there just a minute ago. What could they be doing? Didn't matter. If the groom himself didn't want to be here, I had no rights to hold down my own friends who probably weren't agreeing to this wedding. My mom was probably just happy that I finally found someone I might spend the rest of my life with, Neil just wanted to go back to what he was doing and my dad, being a parent, just accepted my decisions. I actually wanted someone to stop me. The only person who would wasn't here. Anyone else who would had to know about me and Tommy's intimacy during GNT and how we fell for each other too.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I had many chances and never took them so I had no right to complain. When I opened them, I heard the words I didn't want to hear. I swallowed a large lump that formed in my throat as if I were about to cry and shook it off. I was marrying Sauli and that was it.

"You may now kiss the groom."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! I AM SOOOO EVIL! I KNOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~ I was tempted to write "You may now perform the act of suck face" like they did in QAF for Melanie and Lindsay cause I had no idea what to write. O_O Guess what? THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL~ BUT I WON'T SAY WHAT WILL HAPPEN! I LOVE DOING THIS TO YOU GUYS LMFAOOOOOOO! *high on fanfics* OK I'M NOT HIGH. JUST BEING EVIL NOW. LOVE U ALL AND THANKS FOR READING! OH AND THE ELATED PART? ADAM'S TWEET LOL! LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEW FANFIC AND THE SEQUEL~<strong>


End file.
